


Hostile Liquidation

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, F/F, Identity Death, Latex, Rubber, drone tf, dronification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: When Atlas Corp acquires a new disobedient asset, they have to be converted into something more obedient. Especially if they've been trying to sabotage their efforts.
Kudos: 17





	Hostile Liquidation

“Where… Where am I?”

A tired voice echoed throughout what seemed to be pure nothingness. She turned around, or at least attempted to, but found that she could only move her head. Her arms and her legs were both tied together behind something, and she was stuck in a sitting position. Just her luck.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” A more mature and weary voice echoed from a bit in front of her, but she couldn’t see the source. Why was that? Was she blindfolded? No, she couldn’t feel any cloth around her head, it had to be some sort of… weird tech that wasn’t healthy for you! Yeah! Like the stuff that she was protesting just last night!

Was that why she was here? Because she rightfully protested against human rights violations? That had to be it, right? Nobody would just abduct her off the street if not because they thought she was a threat. And if that was the case, then…

“Uh, who are you? Can you see anything? Because I can’t. It’s all dark and stuff and it’s making my arms itchy. Can you help me get free?” The captive girl asked, struggling against her binds as she continued rocking back and forth to no avail. The chair she was stuck to was firmly bolted to the ground. It wouldn’t even bend a single inch no matter how hard she tried.

The woman sighed. “Unfortunately, I cannot. I cannot see you either. Judging by the measures that’ve been taken, this is part of the sight-stealing augments that Atlas Corp has been rumored to use on dissidents. Never thought I’d get to be on the receiving end, after I tried to... “ She paused, staying quiet as she trailed off.

“After you tried to… what? Who are you? You didn’t answer that question, can’t you give me an answer? Come on, it’d help pass the time until we-” The girl continued pelting her in questions, right up until her eyesight suddenly returned to her. The sudden shift from pitch blackness to proper light was enough to stun her, causing her to reel her head back in pain. 

Once both of the captives adjusted to the light that shone down on them, they heard the sound of heels clicking against the ground, heralding the arrival of a rather stoic looking woman with black-and-white hair. “I see you’ve both slept well. Good, that makes this next part much easier.” She spoke with foreboding words, indicating that she was the one who had trapped the two.

“Wait, time out, stop, please let me get to know you two before you take me out for a date!” The girl shouted as she whipped her head around, her blonde hair being tossed around thanks to the violent shaking. Only once she noticed her fellow captive did she calm down, as those eyes of hers turned awfully inquisitive. “Waaaaait a moment. I’ve… I’ve seen you before, haven’t I? Youuuu’re…”

The other captive sighed, her gaze turning towards the woman in white with the monochrome hair. “Fukano Hiro of Atlas Corp. What’s the meaning of this? What gives you the right to not only imprison a common citizen, like the activist across from me, but a high ranking official allied with the state? Has your boss gone mad?”

“Nothing gives me the right. But nothing has given you the right to develop countermeasures against our products, ones that our employees have adopted and shown hazardous results from.” The skunk-striped woman said as she stepped closer, putting one of her hands on the woman’s chin, raising it so she was forced to peer into those stern eyes of hers. “Is the loss of human life worth it? Would you sacrifice many more for the sake of taking down my boss?”

The blonde activist blinked a couple of times, her brain kicking into overdrive. “Waaaaait… She’s… She’s Malinda Moroes! The head of Morte Pharmaceutical! I heard that they were doing their best to cure patients! Calling the medicine that’s coming out of Atlas Corp nothing more than placebos and unauthorized drugs that drive people mad! Why’s she trying to take down the man? Like, isn’t she a good person?”

“Good is a stretch. Not that I can use that same term, but…” Hiro muttered as she reached into her suit, pulling out a folder. One that immediately made Malinda’s eyes widen in shock. “I don’t believe that she has any right to call herself that either, given what our intel has been able to uncover.”

It wasn’t hard to see the redheaded medical head struggling against her binds more furiously than ever as the monochromatic woman approached the activist, opening the folder to reveal several gruesome images, all of them marked with a timestamp and a company insignia. All of them having served as test subjects for various types of drugs, all of them in horrid states. “Truth of the matter is, Morte Pharmaceutical has been using human guinea pigs in their pursuit of improved medicine. And what they accuse of, they’re arguably even more guilty of. Especially in the drug department. Several of the drugs that have ended up in the hands of the criminal underworld have been dealt straight from their labs, with her explicit permission.”

“No way… S-She was supposed to be a good woman! Not a murderer complicit with all of that stuff! Please, Miss Malinda! It can’t be true! These are just photoshops, right? RIGHT!?” The activist shouted, her expression showing how quickly her faith had been shattered…

Unfortunately, her fear was confirmed. “...It was all for the sake of improving medicine. Those that we could not cure, we harmlessly euthanized for the sake of their minds staying stable. That was why we adopted such a grim name as ‘Morte’, because we knew the risks that came with the advancement of medical practices.” She came clean, letting her head hang low. “I’m sorry.”

“Admirable effort, Madam Moroes.” Hiro clapped gently as she put away the folder, her steps ringing throughout the room. “Unfortunately, you’ve neglected to mention one thing. Your hand in the current wave of activism against my boss.” Her words sounded so dull, but the edge they had managed to cut deep into the redheaded captive…

She cleared her throat as she pulled out a set of papers, skimming through them briefly. “According to market research and insider information, you, as well as other heads that stand to compete against Atlas Corp, have manufactured hatred amongst the citizens for our products. Primarily so that you may gain more sales to compete against us, but also to eventually topple us completely and make us fall. Serving as a smokescreen for everything terrible you have done. Does that sound about right?”

“Please don’t say yes, Miss Malinda. Please…” A few tears ran down the blonde activist’s cheeks. This was too much. Way too much.

The silence that came from the redheaded medical head was more than enough of an answer to the white-suited woman’s question. “Very well. As such, you’ve been deemed a liability in the eyes of Atlas Corp, and using the ownership of a majority of shares in your company, it is in our legal right to do with you as we please. Morte Pharmaceutical will be absorbed, and you will be rendered nothing more than a pet. Proper punishment for everything you’ve attempted to pull.”

“What!? How did you-” Malinda was roused from her guilt, as she saw the slightest hint of a smirk on the white-suited woman’s face.

She merely pulled out a set of papers, each outlining which employee in which department had bought shares in her company. Most of them attained by buttering up existing shareholders, until Atlas Corp covertly owned a 99% share in the company. “You see, all of this was merely a formality. We wanted to ascertain if you had any semblance of a conscience before we moved ahead. Now that we’ve confirmed it, there’s no reason to keep this charade up. Now, if you both would look towards the floor…”

Both Malinda and the blonde activist who had practically given up at this point looked towards the floor, noticing how utterly black it was. And it wasn’t just black like their sight had been just moments before. This was a goopy, thick kind of black. The kind of black that you couldn’t see through, no matter how hard you tried.

“I know you both have questions, but I believe a demonstration is in order. Madame Moroes, I’m glad you’ve volunteered to be the first to experience what it feels to have everything stripped from you. Your name, your identity, your very self. All of it will be sealed within this rubber solution, courtesy of our biotech division.” Hiro explained as she tapped her heel against the ground once more, her stoic voice emphasizing the next statement.

“Atlas bids you good night.”

The redheaded pharmaceutical head screamed as she felt a wet and slippery sensation slowly crawl all over her feet. That black substance was creeping up and across her, carefully sealing away any little inch of her skin. All of it would soon be completely covered in black, and there was absolutely nothing she could do.

“P-Please! I beg! Don’t do this to me! I promise that I can help Atlas’ pursuit of greater goals! Please don’t turn me into a drone!” She had seen it before. Several of her own intel workers had been delivered back to her, covered in the substance. None of them able to remember anything, all of them craving one thing. It was natural that she exhibited such fear, such absolute terror…

Hiro just smiled, watching the curvaceous head squirm as it reached up towards her hips. Those screams and cries of fear mixed in with pure pleasure as she saw the parts of the rubber that sunk onto her crotch penetrate into her holes, sealing those off just the same as the rest of her body had. A drone wasn’t allowed to pleasure itself, no matter how aroused it got.

The activist was sweating all over as she watched the woman that she thought had been so kind-hearted slowly but surely get covered in all of that black stuff. It… It was terrible. And yet, between her thighs, she felt something stirring. Why was she growing erect, when she was seeing the proverbial death of another..?

Malinda’s screams were soon completely eclipsed by her pleasured moans as her breasts were completely covered by the black substance, causing them both to bounce one last time before they were pinned against her chest in the shape of firm domes. Even a single touch wouldn’t cause them to move, and only a human hand would be able to give her pleasure through the external feedback of the rubber pushing in against her former self…

“S-Stop it! Please! PLEASE!” She cried out one more time as that rubber continued to creep up her neck, after it had completely consumed her arms. She could feel her mind slipping away as it took more and more control over her, right up until…

*SCHLORP*  
Her head was completely consumed in one fell swoop. The fear in her eyes disappeared, replaced by nothing more than a thick layer of black rubber faintly showing the outline where her face had been. Her nose, her mouth, her ears, everything about her face or her hair had been completely suppressed by the rubber. The only thing that was left was a virtually indistinguishable drone. Another pawn in Atlas’ game.

“Ah. I believe I may need to prod Seiryu for further refinement of this solution. We won’t be able to covertly convert people into drones if they scream during the entire process, even if that fear turns into pleasure.” Hiro noted as she slowly put a hand on the featureless drone. “Nevertheless, Moroes is no longer. Only a drone remains.”

The drone shivered as it heard its former name, only for the white-and-black haired woman to slap it across the face. “No reactions are allowed. You are property. Nothing more, nothing less.” She stated, and the drone obeyed. It didn’t even nod. All it was allowed to do was obey.

“C-Cruel… How cruel can you be..?” The blonde activist muttered, her hands unable to cover up the raging hardon that was poking out between her thighs. Nor was she able to wipe away any of the precum that had been running down the sides of the shaft, or hide away the hard nipples poking out from her modest bosom…

Hiro shook her head. “Drones are drones. Even before they were drones, if their lives are fated to be pawns of the company, then abuse and total erasure of their former self is allowed. If you read through the laws as they were recently amended, you’d find that drones have no rights.” She explained as she undid the bindings that kept the drone from moving, which immediately caused it to stand up and salute like a good piece of property. “See? It understands. It doesn’t need to do anything except to obey.”

“It’s still cruel! She was a human! She had her faults! She… She didn’t want you to do this to anybody, and yet you went ahead and did it! You’re a monster!” The activist screamed, causing the white-suited woman to step closer, her stern gaze staring straight into those tear-filled eyes…

She snapped her fingers, and the drone came closer. “For all of that blathering, you seem to have enjoyed the process. Seeing a woman that betrayed you fall victim to what she deserved. Perhaps you’d come to understand if you had a taste of what a drone can do, once it is given the proper orders.” Her voice was still as firm as it had been, not showing a single bite of emotion. Not even as she gave an order to the drone.

“Bring her to orgasm.”

The drone kneeled down as the rubber that contained her shifted, forming an O-shaped ring around her mouth, letting her lips be visible once more. Lips that immediately wrapped around the cock that had been leaking pre ever since it had begun to get covered in rubber. The only thing that mattered to the drone was achieving the order, no matter what lengths it had to go to.

“S-Stop! You’re not supposed to- ooHHHHH!” Protests and cries from the activist’s mouth were quickly erased by the sheer amount of pleasure that she felt from having her tongue glide gently around her shaft, pressing up against every little sensitive spot. It had barely gotten a chance to suck on her cock, and yet it already knew everything it needed to do to bring her to orgasm. It was astounding, almost unbelievable…

Hiro let a little smile come to the forefront as she kneeled down, allowing her to whisper into the blonde’s ear. “No matter what you try and tell it, it will not answer. It is a drone. It obeys only its owners, and nothing more. That was what it was born to do, and what it has finally realized. Just like you.” Her words weaved a terrible tale inside the aroused girl’s head. “You think I just grabbed you because you were necessary in breaking its spirits? No. You’ve always been destined to be a drone. I’ve just expedited that process. Enjoy your last orgasm as a human, before the rubber below consumed you just the same.”

“NhhhHOOOOOO!” The activist cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the arousal from watching the conversion, plus the realization that she was going to be next, as well as that wonderful blowjob caused her to orgasm then and there. A stringy shot of cum slowly dribbled down the drone’s throat, causing to swallow obediently before pulling itself off that shaft, the rubber collapsing around its mouth once more and leaving it just as featureless as it had been.

A few seconds passed as the activist was subject to post-nut fatigue, before the rubber underneath started going through the same process that she had seen the medical head go through. It didn’t take long for it to reach all the way up past her knees, as her inner resistance had been completely drained after that orgasm. She was left at its mercy, a concept that the substance didn’t even care to comprehend…

Only as it crept up her cock, snapping it shut against her stomach, did she react. It forced her out of her stupor and forced her to let out a powerful moan, a little bit of left over cum splattering against her tummy before it too got completely covered by that black stuff. “N-No… Please… I don’t want to be a drone…” She muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks.”

“I told you already. Drones have no rights.” Hiro replied as she stepped away, the drone following behind her. “You never had a choice in the matter. Now give in and obey.”

The activist struggled with as much power as she could, but her legs weren’t hers. Her arms weren’t hers. Her torso wasn’t hers. The only thing that was still hers was her head, as the rubber continued to creep up her head. “N-No! I… I’m a human! I’m... My name is..!” She tried to prove the white-suited girl wrong…

But the name wouldn’t come to her lips. Her existence, her past, her self, her name. All of it consumed. Because a drone like it didn’t need any of that. It realized as such as the rubber *SCHLORP*ed around its head, permanently sealing it all away. As a drone, it deserved nothing. It didn’t deserve to own anything. As a drone, it had the right to nothing but obedience.

It quietly broke its bounds, revealing that it was nothing more than a formality. If it was meant to be anything but a drone, it would’ve been able to break them. But it wasn’t. It was always meant to obey. Thus it did, approaching its owner and standing side by side with the other drone.

Hiro sighed as she turned back towards them, brushing a hand against her ponytail. “You two were some work, alright. But now that you’re both done, I can relax. Unwind.” She stated, feeling safe as she lowered her guard. And her hand, which quietly tugged down her skirt to reveal something else.

“My favorite part of the job.” She said with a sincere smile on her face, as both drones obeyed without a single word, their mouths unsealing as they went to work on their owner’s erect shaft...


End file.
